Endoscopic and laparoscopic surgical instruments are often preferred over traditional open surgical devices since a smaller incision tends to reduce the post-operative recovery time and complications. The use of laparoscopic and endoscopic surgical procedures has been relatively popular and has provided additional incentive to develop the procedures further. In laparoscopic procedures, surgery is performed in the interior of the abdomen through a small incision. Similarly, in endoscopic procedures, surgery is performed in any hollow viscus of the body through narrow endoscopic tubes inserted through small entrance wounds in the skin.
Laparoscopic and endoscopic procedures generally require that the surgical region be insufflated. Accordingly, any instrumentation inserted into the body must be sealed to ensure that gases do not enter or exit the body through the incision. Moreover, laparoscopic and endoscopic procedures often require the surgeon to act on organs, tissues and/or vessels far removed from the incision. Thus, instruments used in such procedures are typically long and narrow while being functionally controllable from a proximal end of the instrument.
Significant development has gone into a range of endoscopic surgical instruments that are suitable for precise placement of a distal end effector at a desired surgical site through a cannula of a trocar. These distal end effectors engage the tissue in a number of ways to achieve a diagnostic or therapeutic effect (e.g., endocutter, grasper, cutter, staplers, clip applier, access device, drug/gene therapy delivery device, and energy device using ultrasound, RF, laser, etc.).
Known surgical staplers include an end effector that simultaneously makes a longitudinal incision in tissue and applies lines of staples on opposing sides of the incision. The end effector includes a pair of cooperating jaw members that, if the instrument is intended for endoscopic or laparoscopic applications, are capable of passing through a cannula passageway. One of the jaw members receives a staple cartridge having at least two laterally spaced rows of staples. The other jaw member defines an anvil having staple-forming pockets aligned with the rows of staples in the cartridge. The instrument includes a plurality of reciprocating wedges which, when driven distally, pass through openings in the staple cartridge and engage drivers supporting the staples to effect the firing of the staples toward the anvil.
An example of a surgical stapler suitable for endoscopic applications is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,895, which advantageously provides distinct closing and firing actions. Thereby, a clinician is able to close the jaw members upon tissue to position the tissue prior to firing. Once the clinician has determined that the jaw members are properly gripping tissue, the clinician can then fire the surgical stapler with a single firing stroke, thereby severing and stapling the tissue. The simultaneous severing and stapling avoids complications that may arise when performing such actions sequentially with different surgical tools that respectively only sever or staple.
Generally, a single closing stroke followed by a single firing stroke is a convenient and efficient way to perform severing and stapling. However, in some instances, it would be desirable for multiple firing strokes to be required. For example, surgeons are able to select from a range of jaw sizes with a corresponding length of staple cartridge for the desired length of cut. Longer staple cartridges require a longer firing stroke. Thus, a hand-squeezed trigger to effect the firing is required to exert a larger force for these longer staple cartridges in order to sever more tissue and drive more staples as compared to a shorter staple cartridge. It would be desirable for the amount of force to be lower and comparable to shorter cartridges so as not to exceed the hand strength of some surgeons. In addition, some surgeons not familiar with the larger staple cartridges may become concerned that binding or other malfunction has occurred when an unexpectedly higher force is required.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,905,057, a multiple firing stroke handle for an endoscopic surgical stapling and severing instrument succeeds in reducing these firing forces by advancing a firing mechanism during each squeeze of the firing trigger, mechanically coupling this firing motion through a pawl into a linked rank. In addition to reducing the force required to squeeze the firing trigger, the linked rack stows into a pistol grip of the handle to advantageously reduce the length of the handle as compared to a rigid rack.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,755,338 and 6,830,174, an alternative approach has been proposed with a trigger driven master hydraulic piston and cylinder arrangement in an instrument handle that transmits fluid pressure through a shaft to a slave cylinder to hydraulically actuate an end effector. Incorporating several small and flexible hydraulic lines into such an instrument benefits from the internal pressures being balanced and not requiring a complex support structure and sheathing as perhaps a mechanical beam would, especially through an articulating shaft.
While such hydraulically actuated surgical instruments may support multiple axis articulation, simplified fabrication, and reduced size, design limitations persist. In particular, the fluid transferred from a hydraulic master cylinder in the handle is received in a corresponding slave cylinder in the end effector. Thus, the tuned volume of fluid transferred and the internal pressure imparted to this fluid are constrained by the available volume in the end effector. In addition, with increased internal pressures to obtain effective actuation with a reduced fluid volume, dynamic seals between the hydraulic piston and cylinder are challenged. Avoiding leaks with tighter seals, however, increases the internal frictional resistance that the surgeon must overcome in actuating the instrument.
Consequently, a significant need exists for an improved surgical stapling instrument that uses multiple firing strokes to hydraulically actuate an end effector.